Los Opuestos Se Atraen
by MoonyDanny
Summary: Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Hermione está desconsolada, descubrió que Ron la traicionó en la víspera de San Valentín. Tal vez se equivocó de opuesto, pues encuentra consuelo en los brazos de Draco Malfoy. Un one-shot DM/HG muy dulce. TRADUCCIÓN


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Después de mucho prometer, aquí les traigo una historia que me encantó. Espero que la disfruten._

_Tengo que aclarar que ésta historia no es mía, es una historia original de _trizfores_, así que todo el mérito es de ella._

_**Autora: **_trizfores

_**Título original: **_Opposites Attract

_**Traducción: **_MoonyDanny

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que les parezca conocido es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia es propiedad de trizfores._

* * *

La Premio Anual, Hermione Granger, subió corriendo las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a las habitaciones de Premios Anuales en la torre, cerca de la oficina del Director. Una vez que atravesó la puerta, cruzó la sala común hacia su propia habitación, ignorando el saludo del otro Premio Anual, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Granger? —la llamó Draco, yendo tras ella. Cuando había visto sus lágrimas, se preocupó bastante. Algo terrible debió haber pasado para hacerla llorar. Ella era muy fuerte y nunca la había visto llorar, incluso en aquellos días cuando él solía llamarla "sangresucia".

—¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —lloriqueó enojada cuando lo vio entrar. En su cama, tomó su almohada y la abrazó fuerte, girándose hasta quedar de espaldas a él, no queriendo que viera sus lágrimas.

—Estás llorando —dijo él, vacilante, mientras se aproximaba a la cama. Con toda honestidad, él tenía un punto sensible con las mujeres y el llanto. No le era extraño, confortando a su madre las muchas noches en que ella lloraba, temiendo por la seguridad de su familia durante los días de Voldemort.

—¡Dije que te vayas! —repitió Hermione al sentir la cama hundirse a su lado. Sabía que Malfoy estaba sentado junto a ella; pronto sintió una mano sobre su brazo y lo sacudió para librarse.

—Puedes contarme —dijo Draco suavemente.

—Estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escucharme a mí, una _sangresucia_ quejándose y llorando —replicó Hermione. Se abrazó más a la almohada, necesitando abrazar algo, necesitando que alguien la abrazara—. ¿Y por qué tú escucharías si ni siquiera Harry lo hace? Él y Ginny están muy _amorositos _el uno con el otro; nadie puede molestarlos.

—¿Es por Weaselette? —preguntó. Hubo algo en el tono de voz de Hermione, que le hizo adivinar que había algún problema su relación con el bobo pelirrojo—. ¿Tú y él tienen problemas?

—Él y yo terminamos —aclaró Hermione—. Lo atrapé en la Sección Prohibida, haciendo cosas _prohibidas _con Lavender Brown. Aparentemente, han estado viéndose durante casi un año, o haciendo más que solo verse. En su defensa, o más bien, su asquerosa excusa, fue que no me podía esperar, él quería tener sexo porque ya todos lo han hecho. Siento decirlo, pero yo _no _soy todos.

—Verdad, tú no eres todos —indicó Draco—. Tú eres Hermione Granger, heroína de la Gran Guerra, y la bruja más brillante de todo un siglo. Si alguien sale perdiendo, es él. Weasley nunca te mereció. Tú mereces algo mejor, Granger.

Hermione no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien. Se giró de espaldas y lo encontró sentado con los codos en las rodillas, mirándola. —¿Sabías que me acabas de dar un cumplido? ¿A una _sangresucia, _debo recordarte?

Draco esbozó una sonrisita y sacudió la cabeza. —En verdad, Granger, ¿es tan difícil creerlo, incluso después de que la guerra fue y terminó? O tal vez prefieras que te atormente como antes, así puedes mantener tu mente y emociones lejos de Weasel. Podría llamarte —angresucia toda la noche.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, sentándose al lado de Draco. -Gracias, pero no gracias, Malfoy.

Se secó las mejillas y la nariz con la manga, y se sorprendió cuando un pañuelo blanco de seda le era ofrecido.

Draco no supo qué sucedió. En un segundo, le estaba ofreciendo su pañuelo a Granger, y al otro, la tenía entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba. Sin alguna pregunta, él mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, tranquilizándola y confortándola. Qué irónico era, pensó Draco, que entre toda la gente del mundo, ella buscaba consuelo en sus brazos. Y aún más sorprendente, se sentía bien abrazarla, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Después de que el llanto de Hermione cesó, se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de Malfoy, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. En vez de alejarse, se quedó donde estaba, y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de Malfoy. No había que preguntar por qué se estaban abrazando. Ella necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba consuelo. Pero no podía negar que se sentía bien ser abrazada por él.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —preguntó Draco entre su cabello, rompiendo el agradable silencio entre ellos. El dulce aroma de vainilla y fresa de sus rizos llenaban su olfato, haciéndolo sentir intoxicado.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, inhalando su olor almizclado, como a rocío de lluvia. Olía muy bien. —Mañana es San Valentín —dijo ella, decepcionada—. Seguramente seré el vergonzoso tema de conversación de la escuela. No me sorprendería que comenzaran a llamarme la _última virgen _del colegio. Ron seguramente se lo dijo a Lavender, y todos sabemos que ella tiene una enorme bocota.

—No deberías estar avergonzada. ¿Y qué si eres virgen? —preguntó—. Si no estás lista, no estás lista. Y si un chico como Weaselette no puede respetar eso, que mal por él. La virtud de una mujer siempre se debe respetar.

—¿Y esto viene de alguien que se ha tirado a la mayoría de sus compañeras de casa, sin mencionar algunas Ravenclaw también? —preguntó Hermione, conociendo la reputación que él tenía, como lo hacían todas las chicas de Hogwarts, muchas de las cuales soñaban con meterse en sus pantalones.

—Nunca he forzado a ninguna de ellas. Siempre fue su decisión. O tal vez sea que las seduzco bastante bien —dijo él, sonriendo entre su cabello.

—Tú de verdad tienes ego en los testículos, Malfoy —dijo Hermione sonriendo contra la piel del cuello de Draco.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —preguntó, sintiendo su sonrisa contra él. Su propia sonrisa se agrandó, contento de haberla hecho sonreír, y sabiendo que de alguna manera la estaba sacando de ese estado de corazón-roto. —Pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿qué demonios le viste, en todo caso? ¿Cómo en el mundo pudiste, tú, la bruja más brillante en un siglo, fijarte en el mago más _bobo _de toda la historia?

Hermione se rió por lo bajo mientras respondía. —No lo sé. —Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura del porqué le había dicho que sí a Ron cuando le pidió que salieran. Tal vez porque antes parecía lo correcto. Siempre estaban juntos, y se sentía cómoda a su lado. —Tal vez quería probar y ser más que amigos. Obvio, ahora sabemos cómo terminó. Y pensar que él quería esta relación, cuando se convirtió en el infiel. De cualquier modo, ya conoces el dicho, "los opuestos se atraen".

—Y es un dicho estúpido —replicó Draco.

De pronto, sin siquiera pensarlo, Hermione cambió el tema y preguntó. —¿Crees que soy seducible?

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y pensó que era graciosa. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse.

Consternada y herida, Hermione lo alejó de ella y lo miró con enojo. —¿Así que no te rebajarías tanto por mi? Después de todo, sigo siendo una sangresucia. —Se alejó de él, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda y abrazando su almohada de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, y ella no intentó detenerlas.

Draco dejó de reírse y observó a Hermione, estirando una mano hacia ella. —Aw, vamos, Granger. —Cuando ella no intentó zafarse, ni respondió de ninguna manera, Draco se inclinó para quedar sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos. —Estaba riendo porque, el que tú hicieras esa pregunta, fue gracioso, no porque no pueda seducir a una sangresucia, y no a cualquier sangresucia. De hecho, pienso que eres muy seducible —dijo, poniendo sus labios muy cerca del oído de Hermione.

—Haha, muy gracioso —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo—. Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. Yo ya no pienso que soy seducible. Incluso cuando Ron agarraba mis pechos, ni eso funcionaba.

—Él no sabe cómo seducir correctamente. —Draco se rió por lo bajo—. Es todo un arte, y requiere tiempo. Y yo no solo agarro pechos. No es apropiado.

Draco recorrió con sus dedos el brazo de Hermione, sintiendo lo suave que era su piel. —¿Y qué pasa contigo, que no dejas de decir sangresucia esta noche? Dolorosa palabra. Pero si quieres puedo llamarte de manera diferente, que no sea tan duro. Susi, o Susita… suena lindo.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. —Debes estar bromeando. ¿Lindo? —gimoteó, secándose la cara con la manga.

—Hey, si te hace sentir mejor, mi apodo cuando era un bebé era Dinky. Mi madre aún me llama así de vez en cuando, y lo odio. —Con su pañuelo, Draco secó las lágrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de Hermione.

—¿Dinky? —preguntó ella, con expresión pensativa. Muy pronto, ella estaba riendo en voz muy alta y mofándose de Draco. —¡Dinky! ¡Eso es gracioso! ¿Qué tal Dinky el Donkey*? ¡Eso es aún más gracioso! —dijo riéndose más fuerte debido a su propia invención.

—¡No soy ningún burro, Granger!

—¡Dinky el Donkey! ¡Dinky el Donkey!

—¡Hey! —dijo Draco, hasta que pensó en el castigo perfecto—. Si piensas que es tan gracioso, ¿qué te parece… esto? —dijo, poniendo sus dedos en sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Hermione mientras se reía. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que él era más fuerte que ella. Estaba indefensa contra él, riéndose todo el tiempo hasta que se le dificultaba respirar.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —se mofó Draco.

—¡Detente, Draco, para! —suplicó ella, sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

—Retira lo que dijiste —le dijo—. Di que lo sientes y que no soy un burro.

Al principio, Hermione se rehusó a disculparse, diciendo que no una y otra vez. Finalmente, no pudo soportar las cosquillas, sabiendo que pronto terminaría doliendo. —¡Retiro lo que dije! —exclamó. Cuando Draco se detuvo, ella estuvo agradecida y se quedó recostada, normalizando su respiración.

Draco se dejó caer a su lado, tratando también de regularizar un poco su respiración. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto y reído de pura alegría, y todo era por el simple acto de las cosquillas. —¿Estás bien, Granger? —le preguntó.

Hermione se giró hacia él incapaz de replicar, ya que daba grandes y profundos respiros. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y algunos rizos se adherían a ellas debido al ligero sudor que se había formado. Con sus dedos, Draco gentilmente retiró esos rizos y miró sus ojos castaños, percatándose de lo adorables que eran. —Dragón —dijo ella, cuando encontró su voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, confundido. ¿Qué quiso decir con _dragón_?

—Dinky el Dragón —aclaró Hermione.

—Eso no suena a nombre de dragón.

—Lo hace, para un dragón bebé —dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba de lado para quedar frente a él.

Draco fue acortando la distancia hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de ella. —¿Me estás provocando de nuevo? —preguntó con un tono amenazador, pero sin malicia detrás. Solamente estaba jugando. Puso una mano en la cadera de Hermione, y la dejó ahí.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo? —preguntó ella de vuelta. Cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su cadera, sintió arder sus mejillas.

—No, no, no —comenzó Draco con una sonrisa— ¿Estás sonrojada?

Hermione era muy tímida para replicar; agachó un poco su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

—¡Estás sonrojada! Si tan solo el mundo lo pudiera ver, hice sonrojar a Hermione Granger. Hey — dijo Draco, tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo de nuevo—, no tienes que esconderte. Y créeme cuando te digo que sí eres seducible… Susita.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, mientras sentía la de Draco contra su mejilla. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que ella no podía más que mirar sus hermosos ojos grises. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido, sin estar segura de qué sucedería después. Dudaba que fueran a besarse tan pronto, pero en ese momento, ella sintió el pulgar de Draco acariciar suavemente sus labios, hasta que cerró los ojos. Lentamente, se sintió a sí misma acercándose a él, esperando el momento en que sus labios se encontraran. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, ella se alejó debido al gran sonido del reloj de la sala común marcando las nueve.

Draco maldijo interiormente, mientras se tumbaba de espaldas y se pasaba la mano por el fino cabello rubio. El momento perfecto, para el perfecto beso inesperado, había sido arruinado. En el breve momento en el que miró a Hermione, antes de mirar al techo de nuevo, no pudo negar el hecho de que ella era atractiva. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

—Tengo que irme, Malfoy —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba—, mi turno de la ronda nocturna.

—Yo lo haré, Granger —dijo Draco, levantándose rápidamente de la cama—. ¿Por qué no solo te acuestas temprano? Intenta mantener tu mente fuera de las cosas.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Hermione, sabiendo cómo se quejaba cuando le tocaban las rondas a él.

—Sí —sonrió Draco cuando llegó a la puerta. Le guiñó un ojo y le deseó buenas noches.

Sola, Hermione no podía alejar su mente de las cosas. No era en Ron en quien estaba pensando. En su lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy, y se preguntaba qué se sentiría besarlo. Esa noche, mientras dormía, lo único que Hermione soñaba era con besarlo, sin saber que sonreía mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Hermione caminó por el Gran Comedor para el desayuno y, como había pensado, se había convertido en la comidilla de la escuela. Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar para sentarse, muchas miradas se posaban en ella, e incluso había algunos alumnos que la señalaban. Ella los ignoró, pretendiendo que nada estaba mal, y actuó normal mientras apretaba más sus libros contra su pecho.

Cuando se sentó como de costumbre, al lado de Ginny, estaba más que sorprendida de ver a Lavender y Ron sentados juntos, juste enfrente de ella. Lavender nunca se sentaba con ellos, usualmente se sentaba unos lugares alejada, pero su voz podía escucharse perfectamente. Cuando la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Ron, vio como éste, engreídamente, pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lavender. Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir. ¡Cómo se atrevía a alardear de Lavender en frente de ella!

—Escuchamos lo que pasó —le murmuró Ginny, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella—. Lo siento, Hermione. Ron es lo más bajo que hay.

Harry también se inclinó hacia Hermione, justo por detrás de Ginny, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —¿Estás bien, Hermione? No puedo creer que pudiera hacer algo así —dijo solemnemente.

—Yo sí —masculló Hermione para sí misma, pero nadie la escuchó—. Estoy bien —les dijo a ambos. Era una mentira, ciertamente ella no estaba bien. Mientras abría con cuidado su suave huevo cocido, se imaginó aventándole el huevo a Ron en la cara.

—Así que, Hermione, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Ron—. Las cosas han estado genial para mí.

Hermione lo miró un segundo y sacudió la cabeza cuando Lavender besó la mejilla de Ron. Había perdido el apetito, y ahora nada más jugaba con la comida en su plato. —Supongo que estuviste tan ocupado anoche, que ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de estudiar para el examen de pociones que tenemos hoy.

—Oh, pociones, reacciones —masculló Ron—, no me importa. Voy a copiarle a Lavender —admitió, sonriéndole a la rubia.

—Pero no le digan a Snape —dijo Lavender en un susurro—. De otra forma, seguro nos castigará.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Lavender podía ser tan boba algunas veces. No tenía nada que ver con que fuera rubia. Simplemente era Lavender. Si se ponía a pensarlo, Lavender era como Ron en muchos sentidos. Dos medios cerebros, formando uno solo. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, que tenía completo sentido. De pronto, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un gran paquete había caído de una de las lechuzas que entregaban el correo. Cuando lo iba a tomar, frunció el ceño, ya que ella nunca recibía nada desde que sus padres murieron en un ataque Mortífago dos años atrás.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, mientras todos los que se encontraban cerca, miraban a Hermione abrir el paquete.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando finalmente lo abrió y vio lo que contenía. Dentro, había una docena de enormes rosas rojas, que estaban envueltas elegantemente con seda blanca y un listón dorado que las ataba.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Ginny cuando Hermione las sacaba del paquete—. ¡Son las rosas rojas más maravillosas que he visto!

—Quién te las envía? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione, desconcertada. Buscó por su respuesta en la caja, y encontró una carta. La abrió y leyó el contenido.

_Susita,_

_Tienes razón, los opuestos se atraen. Y para que lo sepas, te estoy seduciendo con estas rosas._

_¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_~Dinky el (NO bebé) Dragón._

Hermione atrajo la carta a su pecho y se sonrojó, mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Y bien, de quién son? —preguntó Ginny de nuevo.

—De un admirador secreto, al parecer —mintió Hermione. Era una mentira blanca. Ella no diría la verdad, sabiendo cómo reaccionarían si ella les dijera que fue Draco Malfoy quien se las envió.

—Oh, que romántico —dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja—. Hermione tiene un admirador secreto, que le manda rosas y todo. Es justo como en esas novelas románticas. Justo en San Valentín y cuando estás soltera, el momento perfecto para él.

—¡Esas son gilipolleces! —dijo Ron, enojado y celoso—. ¿Quién demonios te enviaría rosas? ¿Un admirador secreto? ¡Por favor!

—¡Tú eres un gilipollas! —le dijo Lavender bruscamente—. A ella le dan rosas, ¿y yo qué recibo de San Valentín? ¿Nada? —se levantó deprisa y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

—Muchas gracias, Mione —dijo Ron bruscamente—. Gracias a ti, estamos peleando en nuestro primes San Valentín juntos. Yo no tenía que darle nada, porque ya me tiene a mí. Muy bajo de tu parte llamar la atención de los demás por mandarte rosas a ti misma. —Con eso se dio la vuelta y fue tras Lavender.

—No siento lástima por él —dijo Harry mientras veía a su amigo salir del comedor. Harry creía que Ron merecía algún castigo por lo que le hizo a Hermione.

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. Cuando él le guiñó un ojo, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y siguió comiendo, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Mariposas y felicidad la embargaron. De verdad no podía creerlo…

Draco Malfoy era su San Valentín, y seguramente más.

~THE END~

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor dejen Reviews, ¡no les cuesta nada! ^^_

_(*) En el original, dice: _**"Dinky the Donkey". **_Donkey significa burro (el animal). Por eso Draco le dice "No soy ningún burro, Granger." No encontré ningún animal en español que quedara bien con la frase, así que lo dejé tal cual. Además, suena mejor así._

_¡Saludos!_

_(Revisado y corregido 15/Junio/2011)_


End file.
